Narutard
by ShadowGirl95
Summary: In a land far, far away, in a time no one's quite sure of, there lives a boy with ridiculously spiky yellow hair who finds joy in eating ramen and apparently defacing momentous statues. His name is Narutard. Err, sorry, Naruto.
1. Hiruzen Sarutobi's will

Well, this is my Naruto Fan fic! I hope you all enjoy reading it however I would like to make it clear to everyone that I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)...

I would also like everyone to know that this fan fic is my remake of the whole series.

This means it's pretty much the same story line just different in the characters actions, so really its more like an abridged series, if you all know what that is.

Thank you.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The Third Hokage's Last Goodbye:

"Long ago the great and powerful Fourth Hokage fought a huge demon fox that had nine tails. Ultimately the Hokage lost and died but not before he sealed the fox demon inside his own son (like every loving father would.)" The Third Hokage stopped talking and looked outside his hospital room window before carrying on. "And I once again took the role of being Hokage for the village of Konoha. And in the end, after all I did for them; those bastards couldn't even be bothered to visit me when I'm on my death bed!"

The Third Hokage finished writing out his will and sighed, this was the end, soon any day now even, he would die. From lung cancer.

Suddenly a bunch of Shinobis jumped out from all sorts of random hiding spots in the room, "SURPRISE!"

"Ahhh!" The Third Hokage nearly shat his pants in astonishment but instead died of a heart attack in front of everyone.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were part of the crowd and stared at the Third Hokage as he lay as motionless as a rock.

Hiruzen Sarutobi's will lay in his lap and Tsunade stepped forward to read it.

"Good news everyone," Tsunade said mockingly, "your all my bitches."

#?&! No Jutsu:

Even though many had rejected the claim, the Third Hokage's will clearly stated Tsunade would be the next Hokage. So like that Tsunade was now known as the Fifth Hokage and now ruled Konoha.

But as much as I would like to ramble on about Hokages that isn't what this story is about. In truth this story revolves around a young boy, with no parents and no friends, named Naruto.

Exciting.

But if it helps, he's training to become a ninja, even if he has failed the last two graduation exams.

But all is not lost because when the exam comes around tomorrow, he's determined to pass, (which doesn't really account for much, seeing as he was determined to pass the last two times.)

Iruka Sensei, Naruto's teacher and fatherly figure, stood in front of the class as he glared down at Naruto. He had been caught by Iruka and dragged back to class after vandalizing Mount Rushmore and now Iruka believed Naruto needed to be punished.

"For today's class were having a review test on Henge no Jutsu, everyone line up!"

It's at this point in time that we meet two other characters, the solemn and emo boy with blue hair, Sasuke Uchiha and the two-faced young girl with pink hair, Sakura Haruno.

Both complete the test into turning into their Sensei, which is more that can be said for Naruto.

Oh, he transformed alright, into a #?&!

Iruka is shocked and so is the rest of the class, never before had they seen such a #?&! and they all know that only Naruto could transform into something so grotesque.

He called it '#?&! no Jutsu'.

Ninja school was cancelled for the rest of the day.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•`

Naruto: You killed the Hokage already?

ShadowGirl: *looks up innocently* Well, yes but technically-

Naruto: And made Tsunade the new Hokage...Already?

ShadowGirl: Is that...gonna be a problem?

Naruto: *shakes head* Oh dear god.

ShadowGirl: Umm...Sorry?


	2. Important future plot point

(ShadowGirl is typing away as Naruto walks in)

ShadowGirl: Oh, hey Naruto, I already started the chapter without you.

Naruto: Oh, okay. Let me guess in this one, I'm really awesome then I save the day and all the girls fling themselves at me!

ShadowGirl: Hahaha...no. Actually Naruto, you aren't in this chapter. Sorry.

Naruto: What? Are you kidding? Hello, it's called NARUTO; you can't have any Naruto story without ME, NARUTO, in it!

ShadowGirl: Well actually I can, while you're important to the story it's also important to see what else is going on in Konoha besides your life. It's not all about you; anyway this chapter is very important to the future story line! (And it's actually called Narutard)

Naruto: I hate you so much...

ShadowGirl: I know! Oh yeah, I do not own Naruto!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The Hokage Files:

Shizune raced down the hallway and burst into the Hokage's office only to find Tsunade sleeping at her desk.

"Hokage Sama! Have you-"

"Nope" Tsunade answered as she lifted her head from the desk and yawned.

"But I didn't even ask you yet-" Shizune stammered.

"Yeah but knowing me I probably haven't done anything I'm meant to."

Shizune shook her head in frustration and stomped into the room, "I was going to ask if you've signed that treaty with the village of sand yet, have you?"

Tsunade frowned, "what treaty?"

Shizune stared at the pile of papers that had begun to collect on the Hokage's desk. She then noticed one particular paper sticking out of the pile.

With one swift movement Shizune grasped the edge of the paper and pulled it out fast so the pile didn't collapse. She then proceeded to slam her hand against Tsunade's desk and push the paper into Tsunade's face.

"This treaty! The treaty that will create a war between the hidden village of sand and our own village if it isn't signed and sent back by Monday!"

Tsunade glanced at the paper, "oh yeah...that. I was going to sign it, but then something else came up."

"Like what? What could possibly be more important than signing this treaty?"

"It was dinner time and I was hungry, anyway that was a long time ago...actually isn't today Monday?"

Shizune stared wide eyed at Tsunade before running to the nearest calendar and checking the day. Shizune turned back to Tsunade with a crazed look in her eyes that scared Tsunade to death.

"What is it Shizune, is it Monday?" Tsunade asked worriedly, but that was okay they could probably get the treaty back before the end of the day, they were ninjas after all right?

Shizune answered Tsunade in a shaky breath, "no, it's not Monday at all."

"Oh good, so we still have plenty of time to-"

"It's Tuesday."

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

ShadowGirl: So Naruto, what do you think?

Naruto: I hate it. It didn't have me in it so I hate it! If you ever make a chapter without me in it ever again, I will sue you. I'm serious.

ShadowGirl: Err...Please review people!

Naruto: No don't, or I'll sue you all! Mwhahahaha!

ShadowGirl: Don't worry, it's just the chocolate he ate earlier talking.


	3. A short chapter

(ShadowGirl is lazing around when Tsunade walks in and sits next to her)

ShadowGirl: I'm so bored.

Tsunade: Same.

ShadowGirl: I'm feeling lazy, although I should be writing the next chapter for the fan fic.

Tsunade: Yeah I should be signing important papers and stuff, but I can't be bothered.

(Shizune suddenly bursts in the room)

Shizune: And what do you two think you're doing? ShadowGirl, get off your butt and write the fan fic, Tsunade-Sama, you should be signing papers!

Tsunade: What did I say...?

ShadowGirl: *Sigh* It's nice to know my imagination keeps me on track.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Back To Naruto:

I don't think I need to go into details when I say, Naruto failed the ninja exam. I think that became quite obvious to everyone the moment Narutard...err...Naruto was introduced in this story.

"But Iruka-Sensei!"

"No buts Naruto, you've failed too many times now, you will never, ever, ever, ever, at least in my life time, ever become a ninja! You have brought shame to the entire Ninja Academy."

Naruto took in Iruka's harsh words and ran from the room, he felt so angry, upset and...hungry. Considering the predicament Naruto was in right now, he did feel hungry and decided to head for the closest ramen shop.

As he slurped down his noodles Naruto thought of all the times he's failed, somehow something always stopped him from passing the ninja exam, this time it was because he couldn't perform the stupid Jutsu, but last time it was much worse, he would never forgive that monkey and its trainer...

But as much as I would like to tell the story of Naruto's last fail at the ninja exam, I can't because it's at this point in the story where Naruto actually has a smart idea. I mean, its still really stupid, but smart for him at least.

"I have a good idea!" Yells Naruto as he finishes his noodles.

Naruto leaves some money on the Ramen counter (probably not the right amount) and runs off in haste to put his plan into action!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

ShadowGirl: Ha-ha, what will happen next? What Is Naruto's big plan? And will we hear more about this monkey and its trainer? Find out in the next exciting installment of…

Iruka: NARUTARD!

ShadowGirl: Thank you Iruka for that dramatic input.

Iruka: Anytime.

ShadowGirl: Please remember to review!

_Note: Sorry for the short chapter, writers block and laziness don't mix._


	4. James Bond logic

(ShadowGirl is sitting down with Naruto and is randomly humming, trying to figure out what to do for the next chapter)

ShadowGirl: Do you like animals Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, why?

ShadowGirl: ….No reason….

(A banner appears: SHADOWGIRL DOES NOT OWN NARUTO)

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The Ninja Scroll of _Seals_:

Seeing as Naruto's ninja tactics of sneaking around always seemed to fail him he decided to use all the knowledge from every James Bond movie he's ever seen to sneakily, STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEALS!

Yes, this was his big plan.

Using James Bond logic Naruto succeeded in snatching the scroll but was almost caught twice, once when reached the scroll, only to find it heavily guarded, and the other when he was sneaking away with the scroll and that monkey and its trainer came by….Naruto resisted the urge to jump out and attack them then, he would wait to get his revenge another day.

Nether the less, Naruto managed to steal the scroll of seals!

Naruto found a small secluded clearing in a near by forest and quietly laughed to himself.

"Hahaha, using the scroll of seals I can get Iruka back for failing me!"

Naruto laid out the scroll and began to read it.

"Wait, this can't be right…" muttered Naruto, "this doesn't say anything about how to make the seals appear! Wait, maybe they've already come out and are hiding, but that's no good I need them!"

It's at this time in the story that Naruto hears a strange voice. Mine.

ShadowGirl: Err, Naruto, let me just stop you there and ask what _are_ you talking about?

Naruto starts to frantically search around the clearing, "not now, I'm busy looking for the seals!"

ShadowGirl: The seals?

"Yes, the seals. The ones that are going to help me defeat Iruka as revenge!"

ShadowGirl: Seals…like the animal?

"What else would I be talking about?"

ShadowGirl: Naruto…there are no seals.

Naruto stops searching and questionably looks up to where the voice is coming from, the star filled sky.

"But, there must be-"

ShadowGirl: No.

"But I thought-"

ShadowGirl: Well you thought wrong.

"But…It's the Scroll of SEALS!"

ShadowGirl: *sigh* Yeah, like the seals that help you perform your ninja techniques, not…the animal seal.

"Oh. Ooohhhh. Who are you anyway?"

ShadowGirl: Well I'm…I'm, err...

"Wait! You must be god! You're god aren't you?"

ShadowGirl: Err…Yes Naruto. Yes, I am god.

Suddenly Iruka bursts from the nearby trees and lands right in front of Naruto.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

ShadowGirl: Hmmm...What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: Cliff hanger ending huh? So why do I think you're god?

ShadowGirl: Because I am...

Naruto: Oh...you know I don't really like seals that much, I like foxes more!

ShadowGirl: Yes well, go tell someone who cares.

Naruto: You're moody today aren't you?

ShadowGirl: *smiles wickedly at Naruto* Yes and I have the power to control you and your life...

Naruto: Oh...Not good.*backs up into a corner and curls up in the fetal position*

ShadowGirl: *sigh* Please review!

Naruto: And please be nice and don't make her mad...


	5. A little more serious

(ShadowGirl is sleeping peacefully as Naruto walks in and kicks her)

Naruto: Wake up already, it's 11am, go write my story!

ShadowGirl: Grrrrrr...no.

(Naruto leaves and comes back minutes later carrying a huge megaphone; he then proceeds to put it up to ShadowGirl's ear)

Naruto: I SAID WAKE UP!

(ShadowGirl leaps out of bed, snatches the megaphone and then puts it up to Naruto's ear)

ShadowGirl: FINE THEN, HERES MY DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Iruka's incredibly good looks (cough cough):

When Tsunade, or rather Shizune, discovered the missing Scroll of seals an order was given out to find who had stolen it and bring both them and the scroll back to Tsunade, however they had no leads and no idea where to start searching.

Iruka feared Naruto may had stolen it and his suspicions were proven correct when he stubbled across a clearing in the forest in which Naruto was sitting in the middle of with the scroll of seals!

However now Iruka looked down at Naruto from a near by tree in confusion. It was true Iruka had found Naruto in this clearing a couple of minutes ago but he hadn't jumped down because of what Naruto was doing. Iruka stared down in wonder as Naruto proceeded to talk… to the sky.

"But…It's the Scroll of SEALS!" Iruka heard Naruto cry out to the sky, Iruka however heard no response even though the forest was deadly silent tonight.

Naruto continued with his conversation, "Oh. Ooohhhh. Who are you anyway?"

There was a slight pause before Naruto yelled, "Wait! You must be god! You're god aren't you?"

Iruka didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the young boys' stupidity.

_This has gone on for long enough; Naruto needs to be punished for this! _

Iruka prepared to leap down from the tree and catch Naruto by surprise but at the last second he paused.

Someone else jumped down from the trees on the other side of the clearing and landed in front of Naruto. Moonlight shone down on the clearing and Iruka gasped in shock when he saw who had jumped down from the trees.

_That's me, or at least it's someone using Henge__ no Jutsu to replicate my incredibly good looks, _Iruka thought.

And indeed the man down in the clearing looked exactly like Iruka, bad looks and all.

The Iruka copy stepped toward Naruto, "Naruto, hand me the scroll of seals, I'll make sure you don't get in trouble."

Naruto turned toward Iruka in surprise, "Iruka-sensei! Um...I can...explain this...just give me five minutes to think of an excuse."

"Just hand it over!" The Iruka copy snapped.

Naruto bent down and picked the scroll up, but instead of handing it over, he jumped to the nearest tree and ran away.

As the Iruka copy went to chase after Naruto, the real Iruka took this chance to jump down from the trees and stop this copy.

_I don't know who this _is, Iruka thought as he landed in front of the copy, _but I mustn't let him get the scroll of seals, I'm going to have to stall him and let Naruto look after the scroll for now...oh, this isn't going to end well. _

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

(Naruto is still suffering with his hearing after the megaphone incident)

ShadowGirl: Well, that's another chapter done! What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: what?

ShadowGirl: I said... never mind.

Naruto: What did you find?

ShadowGirl: Nothing, I said mind not find.

Naruto: Err...I can help you find it if you like. So what are we looking for again?

ShadowGirl: *Sigh* my sanity.


	6. Hey Look, A Distraction!

(ShadowGirl is watching a movie as Iruka walks in)

Iruka: What are you watching?

ShadowGirl: Ghost Rider

Iruka: Haven't you already watched that before?

ShadowGirl: Oh, only about 50 times now...

Iruka: And that would be more important than our fanfic, why exactly?

ShadowGirl: *Sigh* Fine, cue the disclaimer.

(Naruto suddenly appears in a blast of confetti and streamers)

Naruto: ShadowGirl does not own me, the mighty NARUTO!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

The two Iruka's

Iruka faced down his copy with a scowl, who was this imposter and what did he want with the scroll of seals?

The forest had become completely silent as the two Iruka's out stared each other. As several clouds passed over the moon and the clearing grew dim, the wind began to blow through the trees. Still both Iruka's refused to move an inch. As the breeze finally died down and the clouds passed the Iruka copy made his move.

In one swift movement the copy turned his head, pointed to the left of the clearing and screamed, "Hey look, a distraction!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the forest:

Naruto was still jumping through the trees but now found that he was out of breath. He paused for a second on a tree branch before dropping to the ground at the base of a tree.

Breathing heavily Naruto tossed the scroll of seals aside in his frustration, "stupid seals! You were supposed to help me get my revenge, but nooooo, I had to go and find out the hard way that you don't exist!"

After Naruto relaxed a little he began to think over what the godly voice from the sky had told him, something about the seals in the scroll being able to help with a Jutsu.

_Well Iruka doesn't seem to have followed me, _Naruto thought to himself, _I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try to learn something from this stupid scroll._

Meanwhile, back in the clearing:

The Iruka copy was getting really frustrated now, so far the real Iruka hadn't fallen for even one of his tricks. The copy tried again, "hey look, Tsunade's actually doing some work!"

_So he knows the Hokage well, then he must be from Konoha,_ thought Iruka as he refused to turn around and take his gaze off the imposter.

"Hey look, it's Elvis!"

The real Iruka once again fought with the urge to turn to the direction where the copy Iruka was pointing.

"Ha, there's no way Elvis could be here, unless he's a ghost" Iruka said laughing, "and I actually strongly believe in ghosts, although I've yet to see one."

"Hey look, a ghost!"

Iruka swirled around excitedly, "where?"

_I can't believe that actually worked_, thought the copy Iruka in surprise, _oh well, at least now I have my chance!_

The copy turned and jumped from the clearing, it was in fact only midway through his jump when a problem occurred.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

ShadowGirl: Ha ha, done, now back to my movie! *stops and stares at the open DVD player and the missing ghost rider disk*

ShadowGirl: IRUKA!

Iruka: heh heh...


	7. The plot thickens

**Announcement: I just wanted to let everyone know, I won't be updating for a week or so because I have to go to camp, I'm very sorry but I promise to update both my stories as soon as I get back! **

The following is a dedication to a bestie of mine, XxPoloGirlxX.

(ShadowGirl and PoloGirl are both watching Ghost Rider with Naruto)

Naruto: so...Why is he a skeleton?

ShadowGirl: Because

Naruto: And why is he on fire?

PoloGirl: Shhhhhhhh!

(About a minute of silence)

Naruto: ...What's with that chain thing of-

ShadowGirl/PoloGirl: Naruto, shut up!

Naruto: You can't tell me what to do, you don't own me!

(ShadowGirl looks at PoloGirl questionably)

ShadowGirl: You think that's good enough for the disclaimer?

PoloGirl: Should be, now quiet, this is my favourite part!

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

When in trouble, blame it on someone else.

The punch seemed to come from nowhere. One second the Iruka copy was flying through the air and the next second the copy was hit with a punch so hard it sent him across the clearing, forcing him out of his Henge no Jutsu. The real identity of the copy was revealed.

Naruto landed in the middle of the clearing and watched as the copy Iruka slammed into a nearby tree, there was a puff of smoke and Naruto knew the copy had now been forced out of his Jutsu. The scroll of seals was strapped safely to Naruto' back.

The real Iruka turned back around, very disappointed at not seeing any ghost and a little confused as he noticed Naruto.

"Naruto? Why did you come back?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled at his Sensei, his fatherly figure, and Iruka began to smile back. Iruka thought a strange sense of understanding passed through the two of them.

Naruto bent down and picked something up from the ground as he stood up he showed Iruka the object and answered his question, "I...forgot my kunai."

_Hopeless, I'm going to forget anything I ever thought about Naruto being even slightly intelligent._

Iruka shook his head in aspiration and turned toward where the copy was flung, "SASUKE?"

(Ha, bet you never saw that one coming!)

Naruto turned and sure enough found Sasuke leaning against the tree he had been tossed at.

"But...why?" muttered Iruka who was rather taken aback.

Sasuke looked up, "I...err...That is to say-"

"It was all him!" Cried Naruto suddenly, "Sasuke made me steal the scroll of seals; I never wanted to do it, never!"

"But just for a joke, you know, to test Konoha's defence." Sasuke added quickly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a strange look,_ I stole the scroll and Sasuke had nothing to do with it, so why is he agreeing with me?_

Iruka sighed, "I'm so disappointed in you Sasuke, and you too Naruto-"

"But it was Sasuke's idea, not mine!" Naruto said in defence.

"Yes but you still listened to what he said and did what he told you to do"

Naruto looked down upsettingly and Iruka felt a pang of sympathy for the young boy.

"Alright Naruto, You pass the ninja exam."

Naruto looked up at his Sensei in surprise as Iruka took off his own head band and tied it to Naruto's head.

Iruka took both boys back to the Hokage and because the scroll of seals was retrieved safely, Tsunade didn't punish Naruto or Sasuke, although mainly because she couldn't be bothered.

Tsunade quickly complimented Naruto on finally passing the exam and Naruto lapped up the praise.

Sasuke kept an emotionless face on, said nothing and began to walk away; Naruto noticed this and ran after him.

"Hey Sasuke, wait up!" said Naruto as he caught up with Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take all the blame like that!"

"Take the blame for what?"

Naruto half growled and sighed heavily, he stepped in front of Sasuke blocking his path.

Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes, "because I knew any punishment I would receive for the story we made up would be much more merciful than the punishment I would receive if anyone found out what I was really doing."

Naruto stared at the ground in confusion, "then what were you really doing?"

When Naruto got no answer he looked up at Sasuke only to find he had disappeared.

A few minutes later...

Sasuke stood by the clearing in the forest talking to a figure in the dark.

"You failed me Sasuke." The voice said impassively with only a hint of anger.

Sasuke cringed under the sound of the voice, "I'm sorry, but Iruka showed up, I'm not strong enough to take him down."

The dark figure laughed dryly, "Not strong enough yet Sasuke, but you wait."

With that the figure turned and began to walk into the denseness of the forest.

Even Sasuke didn't know the identity of this mysterious man that ordered him to do things and in truth this man had only ever shown up to Sasuke a couple of times, however, the faint sounds of a monkey laugh could be heard as the man walked away.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

ShadowGirl: Yay! Now that's done, it's camping time!

PoloGirl: Heh heh, I'm not going.


	8. Enter, Kakashi!

(ShadowGirl runs through a dark jungle as Naruto finally finds her)

Naruto: And just where have you been?

ShadowGirl: Ah! Naruto, I, I, I...Got lost...

Naruto: And you haven't updated in months!

ShadowGirl: Well, yes, because I got lost...heh.

(Naruto takes a deep angry breath and looks to his right)

Naruto: Three more steps and you're at your front door.

ShadowGirl: So...I'm not lost in a jungle?

Naruto: You're in your own backyard!

(ShadowGirl suddenly dashes away through her backyard screaming...)

PROCRASTINATION RULES!

I don't own Naruto.

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

Oh the shame.

So Naruto has now officially passed the ninja exams, no matter how weird the circumstances leading up to it were. You'd think everything would be good then, right? Wrong.

Because now all of Naruto's classmates were being put into ninja groups. No one of course wanted to be with Naruto; however Naruto did want to be with one person in his class more than anything, a girl, to be precise, named Sakura Haruno. Sakura however did not want to be in the same group with Naruto and only ever dreamed of being with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke didn't want to be paired with anyone, let alone an annoying girl like Sakura, or an idiot like Naruto.

"Sakura you shall be paired with Naruto and Sasuke."

Win.

Insert weird title here.

A man observed (or rather spied) on Naruto and Sasuke in a near by tree, as it was declared by their Sensei they would be put together in the same ninja group. The man closed his eyes in deep thought and let out a dry chuckle, "well, well, this is getting rather interesting, isn't it?" Anyone listening in at this point may have thought the man was talking to himself, however there was a response. A response from a monkey as it too chuckled along with its master.

Just because he told you not to.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their new sensei to show up. Each ignored each other. Suddenly the classroom door slid open revealing who would be their new sensei.

"Yo," he said smiling, "I'm Kakashi."

Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke, "right then."

Kakashi stared down the three, "what?"

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Naruto never did learn his manners.

Kakashi frowned, "It's to protect myself against you."

"Us?"

"Yes, you. I'm allergic to kids, one sniff of you guys and I get hives."

Sakura piped up, "what if we touch you?"

Kakashi blanched, "that's what the gloves are for."

Sasuke stood, "you didn't answer her question."

"I...err...meet me at six o'clock tomorrow morning for training. Don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Just because I told you not to."

"But why did you tell us not to?"

"Just because." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

"I am so eating breakfast tomorrow." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura agreed.

Stuck together.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited all of fifteen minutes before their Sensei showed up.

Sakura frowned, "you're late!"

Kakashi looked around confusedly, "oops, wrong place."

Kakashi then disappeared in a dramatic puff of smoke.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waited again for all of TWO HOURS before their Sensei showed up.

They were not impressed.

"Okay I'm sorry; I just have a confused body clock..." Kakashi mumbled as he stared into the faces of three grumpy teenagers.

"Worst. Excuse. Ever." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura recited at the same time.

"Okay then, let's train with bells!" Kakashi said nervously as he produced two bells from his pocket. The bells each hanged off their own string.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gave each other weird looks, weather they liked it or not, it looked like for now they were stuck together...

•°o.O `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· O.o°•

(Naruto hunts down ShadowGirl, again)

Naruto: You are sooo lazy...

ShadowGirl: Shuddup, I just have a confused body clock!

Naruto: Worst. Excuse. Ever.


End file.
